


A New Beginning

by twocandles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, POV Rey (Star Wars), Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, canon i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twocandles/pseuds/twocandles
Summary: Just a short fix-it for TROS, no one dies, everyone is happy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A New Beginning

There's nothing. She can't remember anything. Then she opens her eyes. And looks into his. Then it's all back. And she feels life in her body and soul. His life. 

She's stunned for a moment. It is finally over and she can breathe again. Her hand reaches out and touches his cheek, softly, gently. She can feel the connection between them and it is now or never, she reaches up and kisses him, lips on lips, passion and love.

Their eyes meet again and they smile at each other. This is it, this is the beginning of their new life.


End file.
